Much Better
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Troye and Tyler are reunited after not seeing each other for a few months, when Troye goes to San Francisco.


Tyler smiled happily as he walked out of the airport, with his friend Connor Franta. It was late but Tyler didn't care as he was getting to see his current boyfriend of one-year. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in probably about two months as Tyler lived in LA and Troye lived in Australia. Luckily, they had gotten used to the long distance and didn't really mind it. They talked every day, whenever they called. They Skyped each other constantly which helped with them not seeing each other. It was better than nothing and they were okay with that.

"Hey, did Troye say if he was meeting us here or not?" Connor asked, looking over at Tyler.

Tyler looked back over at him and nodded. "I think he should be. I haven't heard from him in a while actually."

Connor smiled and nodded, "Alright then, cool." He said.

"Actually…I think that he should be here al…" Tyler immediately stopped in mid-sentence and smiled as soon as he saw Troye standing not too far away from them, with his brother, of course. Tyler took a deep breath as he stared at Troye. He hadn't seen him in only two months but it felt longer than that and Tyler was just really happy to see Troye in person. Talking on Skype was not the same.

"Uh, Tyler?" Connor asked as he waved his hand in front of Tyler's face.

Tyler quickly shook his head, blinking a few times as he did.

Troye looked up from his phone when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked around and smiled as soon as he spotted Tyler. Troye immediately started to walk towards Tyler. Tyler ran over to Troye. He wrapped his arms around Troye and hugged him tightly as soon as he ran up to him. Troye laughed and immediately hugged Tyler back, pulling him closer. Neither of them cared that people were staring at them.

"I missed you so much," Tyler whispered as they continued to hug.

"I missed you too," Troye whispered. They hugged for a few more seconds before Tyler pulled away from the hug.

Tyler took a deep breath as he stared at Troye. It was taking everything in Tyler not to tackle Troye and kiss him everywhere but because there were still many people that didn't know of his and Troye's relationship, he couldn't. Both Tyler and Troye had millions of subscribers on their Youtube channel and they hadn't told them of their relationship yet. They didn't mind hiding though. Most people just assumed that they were dating anyways.

"How long are you staying?" Troye asked as he stared at Tyler.

"I can only stay for a couple of days. I've got a shoot to do in LA. But, you're coming back with me, right?" Tyler asked.

Troye smiled and nodded, "Of course I am!" he exclaimed.

Tyler laughed and wrapped his arms around Troye's neck, hugging him again.

"At least we have three days to spend together," Tyler pointed out as they continued to hug.

"Yeah." Troye said. Tyler looked up at him. Troye smiled and kissed him once.

"Alright you two lovebirds, break it up." Connor said as he walked over to him.

Tyler laughed at him and then he finally let go of Troye.

After spending a couple minutes in the airport, just catching up, the boys finally left to go get some dinner.

Tyler had spent about three days in San Francisco with Troye and his brother, along with Connor.

Now they were all back in LA, except Troye's brother had went home. Troye was staying with Tyler in his apartment for a little bit, because they weren't quite ready to be separated again. They wanted to spend some quality time together, as they didn't really get to do that when they were in San Francisco because they were all hanging out with friends. But now, they were staying in Tyler's apartment and didn't have to hide.

"Home sweet home!" Tyler shouted as he and Troye walked into his apartment. They had just gotten home. They had gotten home late due to flights being delayed and flights being cancelled. It was around 3 o'clock in the morning by now.

"Tyler, how the hell are you so awake at this time?" Troye asked curiously, yawning. He followed Tyler into the apartment. "I'm so tired!"

"I don't have a clue myself." Tyler admitted, chuckling a little bit. "Come on, we'll go get ready for bed!"

Troye couldn't help but smile as he followed Tyler into his bedroom. They both got changed into their pajamas and then they settled down. It was nearly 4 o'clock now when Tyler and Troye were lying on Tyler's bed.

Tyler was on his laptop, as well as Troye. This is what they usually did when they were together. Even though they weren't really talking or saying anything, they liked having each other's company. They liked having one another next to each other.

It had been silent for about a half an hour now; it wasn't until when Troye let out a yawn.

Tyler raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Troye. "You alright over there?" Tyler asked, looking up at him.

Troye shut his laptop before looking over at Tyler, "I'm tired!" He whined, pouting a little bit.

Tyler chuckled and then he pushed himself up. He patted the spot next to him. "Come over here." Tyler commanded gently.

Troye smiled and sat his laptop down on the floor, he then crawled over to Tyler, getting under the blankets. Tyler wrapped his arms around Troye and pulled him closer. Troye snuggled up next to Tyler. Troye glanced up at him. Tyler smiled and leaned and down and kissed him once, Troye kissed him back.

"I missed your kisses," Troye mumbled into the kiss.

"Hm. Well, I missed yours too," Tyler said before kissing Troye again. "Better?" Tyler whispered when the kiss ended.

"Much better," Troye whispered back. He rested his head against Tyler's chest.

Tyler sighed happily. This was exactly what he needed right now. Just a relaxing night with his boyfriend, with no worries.


End file.
